


Always Be Knolling

by unquietspirit



Category: MythBusters RPF
Genre: (in which case it's also SOWSO), Behind the Myths Tour, Gen, MythBusters on a Bus, Pre-Slash (if you want to read it that way)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unquietspirit/pseuds/unquietspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>knolling</b> <em>verb</em><br/>: the process of arranging like objects in parallel or 90-degree angles as a method of organization</p><p>Adam and Jamie are definitely two like objects arranged at a 90-degree angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be Knolling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



> I recently saw them on tour and couldn't get ideas for tour!fic out of my head. As such, this contains mild spoilers for the 2013 stage show. Title and summary inspired by [Adam's habit of knolling during long phone calls](http://jamieandadam.tumblr.com/post/69343151831/adam-you-guys-are-going-to-start-thinking-im).

Jamie needed a few weeks to get used to sleeping on the road. Before he adjusted to the feel of the bus moving, it took him hours to drop off, even with their exhausting schedule. Now he could fall asleep easily, but there was always at least one stop in the middle of the night for refueling or food or just to let the drivers stretch their legs, and he was irritated to find that the _lack_ of movement woke him. He'd lay in his bed watching the headlights of passing vehicles play across the ceiling of the tiny compartment until they were on the road again.

Between Alabama and South Carolina, they stopped for so long he was about to go outside to ask why they were wasting time, when he heard the bus door open and someone walking toward the rear of it. He figured it was the driver coming to tell him what was going on, until the person knocked into something and gave a half-muffled curse.

Jamie frowned. "Adam?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you up."

He rolled out of bed and slid the door back. Adam was in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he wore for welding, his bag in his hand and his hair glowing weirdly in the dim light. "What are you doing?"

"My bus is... I don't know. Something's wrong. It's too late for me and engines to be a good combination. They called a mechanic, but it's not going to be fixed and caught up with us until tomorrow, if we're lucky. You have bunk beds in here, right?"

Jamie considered the situation, then pointed at the sliding door to Adam's left. "Behind that," he said, and closed his own door again.

The engine started a few minutes later. He was asleep before they reached the highway.

Jamie stayed in bed longer than usual the next morning, reading a book. He could hear Adam talking on the phone to someone about his bus, and it didn't sound promising. When he went to get food from one of the cabinets, the contents of Adam's bag were spread across the table, everything arranged in neat rows and angles.

Adam adjusted the alignment of his wallet with the table edge as he hung up. "It's probably not going to be fixed until tomorrow, and no one wants to pay for another to come get me, so. Great."

"Do you have to put your stuff all over like that?" Jamie asked. "There's barely any room in here to begin with, and now I don't have anywhere to eat."

"Well, give me a second to move it," Adam said, picking up his jacket. "Jesus, Jamie, I know neither one of us would've picked this, but we're stuck with it, so let's try not to drive each other completely up the walls, okay?"

"That'll be a lot easier if you just keep your stuff in your bunk."

"Fine, whatever."

The problem with Adam was, his possessions tended to get everywhere. It wasn't limited to the bus, either. During rehearsal for the show that night, Jamie found Adam's safety harness for the bit with the interweaved phonebooks hanging from another prop instead of in its place with the rest of the rigging equipment. Sighing, he took it down and reflexively inspected it for damage as he walked across the stage. One strap looked frayed. "This needs to be replaced," he said.

Adam glanced up from adjusting the chain of a bicycle. "Oh, the-? Yeah, I showed Dennis, and he said it was minor wear. It's still fine to use."

"I'm not suspending you twenty feet in the air with this," Jamie said flatly. "It needs to be replaced."

"Okay," Adam said after a moment. "If you're not comfortable with it, I'll let Dennis know."

Jamie nodded and went to find scissors to destroy the damaged harness.

They were still short one bus after the show, but Adam didn't complain as he climbed into the bunk bed again. For the first time, Jamie slept through the night. When he woke up, he could tell they'd been parked at a truck stop for a while. He got dressed and left his compartment.

Adam was eating a bagel. "Hey," he said, pointing to a paper bag on the opposite side of the table. "There's another one of these in there for you. Just a 'thank you' for letting me use your bus. Mine's fixed, finally. It should be here soon."

"Okay," Jamie said. "Thanks." He sat down and opened the bag. After taking a few bites, he added, "Good thing this is breakfast, not dinner."

"Huh?"

"So we can keep telling people we've never eaten dinner alone together."

Adam stared at him for a second and then started laughing. Jamie didn't understand what was so funny, but he didn't mind.


End file.
